In a prior art device shown in German Auslegungsschriften No. 2,256,029, there is proposed a track member which comprises a rigid hollow metal member which is adhered to the entire surface area of a concrete supporting body. While this structure employs the concept of providing a concrete body to add to the structural strength and rigidity of a metal frame, it has the disadvantage that the rigid hollow body required in this structure must have a rather large cross-section so that the ratio of the weight of the metal part to the weight of the concrete structure is relatively large, resulting in the fact that the good internal damping and the cost advantages of concrete compared with metal are not adequately utilized.